


The Fallen Human

by PencilSloth



Series: Disturbance in the Timeline [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: As in different ReaderxUndertale relationships per request, Branching Story, For personalized ones I'll do fic trades ;), Multiple ReaderxUndertale relationships later on, Please ask away!, Short establishing chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSloth/pseuds/PencilSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wants to leave the underground, but before Toriel can deject, something happens.<br/>That something wasn't part of the plan, it wasn't in the cards. It wasn't in the blueprints, and it sure didn't make any sense.<br/>How did it get there?<br/>Destiny has something planned for the creatures of the underground.</p>
<p>That something...<br/>is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on the archive and boy am I excited!  
> Essentially this chapter is really just the introduction to a constantly branching storyline.  
> It's also where I'll hold any fic trades anyone wants to do with me ;)  
> The branches will depend on traits. Whichever trait you believe you have, read the story branch that goes with it.  
> The traits will have to do with the seven traits of the previously fallen humans, as well as possibly a genocide bonus chapter.  
> Depending on who you are, your story and how the characters react to you will differ.  
> Relationships will be determined by who, I think, best fits with the trait of the reader. However, if you'd like a specific trait and character to have their own route, please let me know!  
> This will be a huge project, so wish me luck ;v;b

    Above ground, the sun had lowered behind large mountains for the umpteenth time. It had been quite a long while since Frisk had fallen into the Underground, found by a soft-spoken goat like monster. Frisk was unsure of themselves, debating back and forth between leaving to find home and making this their home. Lost deep in their thoughts, they remained silent until those thoughts were shattered by a kind voice.  
     “My child, are you quite alright?” The goat woman asked, lowering the book titled “101 snail facts” she had been reading.  
     Frisk raised their head, brown hair sliding down the shoulders of the blue shirt that was decorated with two pink stripes wrapped around their upper body. They looked at the woman, eyes hidden by long eyelashes and a blank expression on their face, “Yes mother, I was just thinking about something.” They replied. With a worried expression, laced with a tad bit of fear, the monster looked over at her child. The two had been sitting peacefully in the living room of her small and quaint little house. Frisk resting on their stomach against the carpet, strewn papers and a few crayons littered around them. They had shifted position, arms crossed with their chin pressed against small forearms.  
     “What-…” she started, voice cracking a bit, “What were you thinking about, my child?” The goat mother asked politely, trying not to alarm the child with the building fear in their tone of voice. Frisk stared down at the rug for a moment before turning their gaze back at their worried mother. Upon seeing her expression, they bit their bottom lip before shaking their head.  
     “It’s nothing.” Frisk blurted out. Looking at a blank piece of paper, they picked up one of the crayons and began to color. The goat creature frowned, looking from the book into her lap to her child. She let out a heavy sigh and stood up, walking over to Frisk’s side. Seating herself gracefully next to them, she began to run her large white paws against the child’s head.  
     “Frisk, darling, please tell me.” She asked, eyebrows furrowed upwards in worry. Frisk looked up at her once again, lowering the crayon very slowly. Sitting up onto their knees, hands pressed against thin thighs hidden under a pair of matching blue shorts, they looked deep into the monster’s eyes.  
     “I wanna stay with you forever Toriel.” At this the goat woman, Toriel, raised her eyebrows. A faint blush began to grow under the sea of fur as a large and hopeful smile grew along her lips. Before she could speak, however, Frisk continued. “But…” they looked down at their small hands, “I need to go home.” Frisk finished sorrowfully. Toriel’s face fell, smile forgotten as her paw had flinched to a stop as if she had touched an open flame.  
     “Y-you want to go home?” Toriel asked, her body slowly beginning to shake a bit. Frisk nodded sadly.  
     “I don’t…I don’t want to go home. But I feel like I have to.” They replied, looking back up into their goat mother’s eyes. Toriel was distraught, her eyes darting around the small and cozy living room with an uncertainty of where to let them fall. “Mother…?” Frisk asked, reaching out to press her small hand against the top of Toriel’s large furry paw. She visibly flinched at the touch, staring at her child. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head, noting how weak and far too kind Frisk was to be leaving the ruins alone. Before she could reply, a sharp clench against her soul caused her to flinch. Toriel stood up suddenly, looking over at Frisk with a soft smile that said they would talk about it later, a furry paw hovering in front of the child’s face. Frisk blinked, taking her hand and standing up themselves, unsure of what was going on.  
Heading through the sea of puzzles, effortlessly, the two of them were rushing towards the area that was familiar to both of them. Upon nearing the small patch of golden flowers, Frisk gasped.  
     Laying atop the flowers, showered with the light of the world above, was another human. The human was clearly older than Frisk, judging by their much longer limbs and body structure. Their face was hidden by the petals of the golden flowers, arms curled around their head as they lay on their stomach. There were a few bruises and cuts here and there, hair a mess and clothing slightly ripped and torn here and there. Frisk looked up at Toriel, who looked down at them. The goat woman nodded, Frisk letting go of her hand and slowly walking over to the figure. They tilted their head a bit, crouching down and sitting on their knees. Toriel took a few steps forward, smiling softly. A soft groan sounded from the fallen human as they began to stir from unconsciousness.  
     “Oh my, look at you.” Toriel began, “Are you quite alright?” she asked, her voice filled with concern. The human rubbed the back of their head, eyes closed in a painful expression before it softened a bit. “What is your name, my dear?” Toriel lowered herself onto one knee, pressing a paw onto the human’s right shoulder.  
That was a very good question. Just what _was_ their name? After all…

It was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you think you like this idea, please consider leaving kudos!  
> If you'd like to see a specific traitxUndertale or just a ReaderxUndertale branch, please comment below.  
> As for fic trades, message me >w<b or leave a comment and we'll discuss it. Note: I'll only do fic trades with registered users.  
> You may also comment ideas and/or suggestions! I'd love to hear them!


End file.
